


Sweethearts

by TheGreatDarkOne



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatDarkOne/pseuds/TheGreatDarkOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candy heart Valentine's day story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Short story I wrote for a friend.

Hawke started it.

It was Fenris's first Valentine's day with the male, and Hawke was set on embarrassing him. Breakfast in bed, flowers, and now this.

It all started with Merrill insisting on getting everyone something. The end result was those little candy hearts. Fenris didn't care to much for them, but he still accepted them and said thank you. Their group dispersed, and Fenris walked away with a preoccupied Hawke in tow. Hawke had been shifting through his box, before pulling one out and passing it to Fenris.

'You + Me'

Fenris stared at the little heart, trying his hardest to keep from blushing. He began to look through his own box, and soon he found the perfect one.

'Dream on'

Hawke look at the heart he received, and began to dig through his box again. He pulled out another heart, and passed it to Fenris. 

'Love you'

Fenris blushed lightly throwing the heart at the other male. 

"Is that your way of telling me that you love me too?" Hawke teased, nudging the grouchy male.

"Bite me." Fenris hissed, trying to ignore his boyfriend's teasing. 

This was how their afternoon went. Hawke pulling out stupid cheesy hearts, and Fenris either throwing the heart at him or hissing something mean to hide his embarrassment.

By the time they had gone home, Fenris was sure his face was a bright red. He expected the other male to embarrass him today, but it still didn't help him ignore the other's cheesy romance efforts.

"Hey Fenris!" Hawke called.

Fenris just held out his hand, knowing full well what the other male was calling him for. Feeling the small candy hit his palm, he let out a small sigh and read it.

'Marry me'

Hawke studied his partner's expression, when Fenris started to laugh. It wasn't very loud and it didn't last very long, but Fenris definitely laughed.

"Funny joke. Any more you want to give me?" Fenris questioned.

"Yeah." Hawke said, passing Fenris another candy.

'Marry me'

"Uhh-" Fenris began, but Hawke cut him off with another candy.

'Marry me'

"So will you?" Hawke asked, holding out a small black box. 

Fenris's brain seemed to stop working, then he remembered something. Grabbing his box of candy, he rooted through it. Pulling out the one he needed, he quickly passed it to Hawke. 

'I will'


End file.
